goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pride and Prejudice (musical)
This is about the '''stage musical.' For the television mini-series, see Pride and Prejudice (TV Series).'' Pride and Prejudice is a stage adaptation of the Jane Austen novel of the same name. Cast *Claire Moore - Elizabeth Bennet *Peter Karrie - Fitzwilliam Darcy *Gay Soper - Mrs Bennet *James Staddon - Charles Bingley *Janet Mooney - Jane Bennet *Michael Ducarel - Mr Bennet *Darren Boyd - Mr Wickham *Christopher Biggins - Mr Collins *Linda Jarvis - Lydia Bennet *Thelma L'Estrange - Lady Catherine de Bourgh Plot The story begins in Longbourn, home of Mr and Mrs Bennet and their five daughters - June, Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty and Lydia. Mrs Bennet is anxious to have her daughters marry well as their home, due to the conditions of the Inheritance Laws, is to be inherited by Mr Bennet's cousin, Mr Collins. Mr Collins is a clergyman who lives near Rosings, an estate owned by Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Netherfield, an estate near Longbourn, is rented by a young gentleman named Charles Bingley. Mr Bingley resides there together with his sister Caroline and good friend, Mr. Darcy. At a ball Mr Darcy insults Elizabeth Bennet and her family, whilst Mr Bingley is quite taken with Jane Bennet. Already being hurt by Mr Darcy, Elizabeth is willing to believe the untruths told to her by the dashing Mr Wickham. Mr Collins arrives at Longbourn and, in due course, proposes to Elizabeth. When refused by her he marries Charlotte Lucas, Elizabeth's close friend. Darcy and Caroline Bingley arrange for Bingley's business to take him to London away from Netherfield and Jane Bennet. Whilst Elizabeth is visiting Charlotte near Rosings, she and Darcy meet several times. Darcy is visiting his Aunt, Lady de Bourgh and Cousin Anne. He falls in love with Elizabeth and proposes, but Elizabeth, believing the lies told to her by Wickham, refuses the proposal. Upon hearing the rumours being spread about him Darcy tells Elizabeth the truth about Wickham. On her visit to Derbyshire with her Aunt and Uncle, Elizabeth and her relatives visit Pemberley, the home of Mr Darcy and with whom they have a chance meeting. As she is travelling Elizabeth receives news that her younger sister Lydia has eloped with Wickham. To keep the family name from ruin, Darcy makes sure Lydia and Wickham marry. By accident, Elizabeth finds out about Darcy's help in arranging the marriage and her feelings towards him begin to mellow. Musical numbers ;Act I *"It's A Truth Universal" - Company *"See Him Today" - Mrs Bennet and Family *"Five Daughters" - Mrs Bennet *"At the Ball Tonight" - Bennet Daughters and Friends *"Assembly Waltz" - Company *"Being Here With You" - Jane and Bingley *"A Man Who's Proud and Vain" - Elizabeth *"Arrival of Soldiers" - Chorus *"No Design On Love" - Jane *"I Long To Know You" - Mr Wickham *"Isn't It Strange" - Darcy *"Through the Eyes Of A Child" - Mr Bingley *"A Woman Who Knows Her Place" - Mr Collins *"It's Over Now" - Jane ;Act II *"An Hour In Church" - Company *"I Shall Miss Her" - Mr Bennet *"Good Breeding" - Lady de Bourgh *"Farewell To Soldiers" - Chorus *"Don't Ask Me Why/Should I Be Flattered?" - Darcy and Elizabeth *"Have I Been Wrong?" - Elizabeth *"The Finest Man We Know" - Housekeepers and chorus *"Thank God They're Married" - Lydia, Mr Wickham and family *"Since We Said Goodbye" - Jane and Mr Bingley *"I Need To Know" - Elizabeth and Darcy *"Pride and Prejudice" - Elizabeth and Darcy Category: Stage musicals